


Tell Me Your Secrets

by D0ll



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mother used to love my voice. She used to love to hear me sing. I think she stopped loving me the day it was taken from me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is better than yours kyuubi_wench

"Okay, now its your turn to tell me something about you I don't know, since now you already know all my deepest darkest secrets." Jupiter says coyly leaning back on her forearms drinking wine as she relaxed on the soft king size bed.

Balem is laughing next to her, the muscles in his stomach moving along with his laughter. "Streaking naked once and stealing from twenty dollars from your uncle's wallet to purchase a book at a book fair is your deepest darkest secret?!" He asks mockingly twisting on his side to face her.

"Shut up!" She shouts socking him in the shoulder and Balem pretends to be hurt. "Some of us weren't born with the deeds to whole worlds so excuse me if my secrets don't involve mass extinction of planets!"

Balem was still laughing at her and despite herself Jupiter couldn't stop giggling back. It was so rare to see a genuine smile from him. Just being able to see and make him laugh makes her unbelievably happy.

"C'mon, it's your turn now! Tell me something I don't know about you!" She demands then hits him in the head with a pillow. For a moment laughter still fills the room as Balem blocks her attacks with his arm.

"Tell me!!!" She insists, hell bent on her mission now that Balem was acting so God damn stubborn and mysterious by ignoring her question. She tries smacking him playfully but kind of hard at the same time unfortunately Balem catches her wrist in his hand.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks her dragging her closer to him, all the joy is gone from his eyes and Jupiter suddenly wishes she had never opened her mouth in the first place. It figures that she would be the one to ruin this moment between them.

But it was too late now, she can't undue it, so Jupiter nods her head curiously wondering what could make Balem switch moods so fast.

Jupiter has spent years now getting to know Balem's character and she has memories of the past that seem to appear more frequently to her dreams as time went on. But some parts of him were still such a mystery to her.

Balem lays down on his back the deep red satin a sharp contrast against his pale skin and closes his eyes. Before he could zone out and get lost in memories that were better left in the past, Jupiter scoots closer to him. She says his name softly and pets his dark hair urging him to begin.

"Mother used to love my voice. She used to love to hear me sing. I think she stopped loving me the day it was taken from me."

His tone was the usual hoarse whisper and Jupiter tries to imagine Balem with a different voice, smooth and melodic but is unable to, all of the old recollections of him and Seraphi came to her mind as muted.

Jupiter always thought something was not quite right with Balem's vocal chords with the way it sounded and the way he always hid his neck with wide necklaces and high collars but she had been to afraid to ask him until this moment. "Taken from you?"

Without a word Belam leans up and slowly removes the chain around his neck the metal hitting the rug with a gentle clink. It shocks Jupiter that he's showing such a vulnerable side of himself without being pressured by her to do it and she wants to react calmly but when she sees his injury she can't help but gasp.

"Oh Balem!" She cries her hand covering her mouth with her hand. There's no skin on his throat, just pink scar tissue. Jupiter can see the bite marks and immediately knows who's to blame for his disfigurement, Caine, her old friend and that just makes her all the more horrified that someone she knows and cares about did this to him. But it also explains so much about their hostile relationship.

Balem turns away, "You think I'm disgusting don't you? Just like she did." His voice caught between a cry and anger, he reaches wildly for his necklace on the floor wanting to hide it from her before she could reject him.

"No! No, I don't!" Jupiter says firmly stopping him by holding his arms back. Balem tries to twist away from her but before he can she is kissing the scars covering his throat and neck and climbing on to his lap.

"You are beautiful. You're beautiful to me." Jupiter insists wanting to let him understand through her touch that she wasn't lying or exaggerating. Even when she hated him she thought him ethereal and elegant but handsome and masculine all at the same time. 

Almost God like something more than a mere mortal like her. It took her a long time to feel comfortable in the presence of someone who was so royal and graceful.

Belam responds desperately back to her kisses his hands pressing her body urgently closer to his. "Jupiter," he moaned and nothing was sexier than hearing his husky voice and her name on his lips not Seraphi's. 

Balem knows he'll never confuse Jupiter for his mother ever again. His mother was never this compassionate, never this kind and accepting toward him.

"I love you." He says holding her face his eyes brimming with tears. How can Belam thank her for giving him acceptance something Seraphi never could or never wanted to?

"I love you too," Jupiter says hugging him back.


End file.
